1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scheme capable of alleviating load born by a print server utilized in a printing system while leaving constant usability of the printing system of a client maintainable.
2. Related Background Art
In conventionally known printing systems, such a form utilizing a print server is implemented generally. In addition, in order to stabilize a printing system, it is desired to alleviate the load to be born by a print server. In addition, technology for alleviating process load of a print server is known.
According to this technology, a printing system has been disclosed and comprises a print server and a client computer (called as “client”) so as to count the number of requests from the client with the print server, set the number of the requests to a predetermined limited number, to notify the client in case of more than the limited number that the request is not acceptable and to keep process loads of the server in control.
However, according to the above described technology, in the printing system, the print server determines whether or not to accept the requests from the client, giving rise to, therefore, a problem that the other clients will not be able to utilize the print server in the case where a client issues a great number of requests.
Moreover, even in case of rejecting the requests from clients, as the number of clients increases and requests will become abundant, the loads for processing the rejection of the print sever will increase, giving rise to a problem that the print server will incur many loads for processes which are not the original objects.
On the other hand, employment of respective highly value added functions into a print server has resulted in assumption of requests for various kinds of processes from clients, having brought about further necessity for alleviating the loads born by the print server appropriately.
In the case where the print server simply monitors the number of fluctuating requests which is taken as a parameter to determine whether or not to accept the requests, even when to calculate the same total loads of ten requests, types of those requests bring about big differences on process loads of the print server, giving rise to a problem that it is not at all an appropriate load assessment.
In addition, as a result of problems as described above, there is a problem that operations of the print server will become unstable and will become a less reliable printing system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a scheme that holds back loads born by a print controlling apparatus capable of communication with an information processor, secure a constant level of usability related to printing by users and can establish a highly reliable printing system.